<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a love that discovered the sin by janteu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932087">a love that discovered the sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu'>janteu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Robots, M/M, Polyamory, Robot Sex, Robot!Kyungsoo - Freeform, Robot/Human Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janteu/pseuds/janteu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and his creators learn something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a love that discovered the sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just think robot soo is really neat. the sciencey stuff in this is at least 70% fudged, please take with a grain of salt. title from be by hozier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongdae and Kyungsoo have already made it to the upper lab by the time Baekhyun comes stumbling in, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand for himself and coffee for Jongdae, almost knocking over a few tablets on Jongdae’s side of the room. It’s rather disheveled, what with last week’s rush to get Baekhyun’s quantum presentation ready, but comfortable and familiar. Baekhyun likes the way the glass paneling lets in the afternoon sun. It’s definitely one of his favorite rooms in the tower, mostly because it’s the one he shares with Jongdae and Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s already sitting on the counter at the far end of the lab, the only one that isn’t covered with papers and instruments. His feet dangle just above the floor so he reaches back to adjust the height, shuffling his feet until they’re planted firmly on the floor. Cute. Baekhyun feels a smile creeping onto his face. Jongdae looks like he’s starting up Kyungsoo’s administrative software, but they both look perfectly calm, so Baekhyun figures he hasn’t got anything to worry about. </p><p>“I brought coffee,” Baekhyun says in greeting, and Jongdae turns, smiling crookedly at him.</p><p>“Oh, look who decided to show up,” he says, moving away from Kyungsoo and gesturing for him to take off his shirt. Kyungsoo twists around before doing so, eyeing Baekhyun’s hot chocolate like he wants it. It’s hot and smells fantastic. He made it himself. (It’s not better than Kyungsoo’s, but he’d never admit that). Baekhyun stares him down, taking a sip for good measure, and gets a long-suffering eye-roll for his efforts. </p><p>“Quit flaunting your hot chocolate, Baekhyun, you know Kyungsoo can’t digest it,” Jongdae whines from behind them, keys clacking. Baekhyun grins, winks at Kyungsoo. They really should come up with a way to add a digestive tract to Kyungsoo’s system. Kyungsoo’s food is so delicious; what a crime it is for him not to be able to eat it. </p><p>“Taste buds are not quite enough, you’re right,” muses Kyungsoo, which Baekhyun takes as a go-ahead for them to look into it.</p><p>Jongdae interrupts. “Baekhyunnie. His program’s gonna boot up in just a sec. Pop open the upper trapezial when it does?”</p><p>“Oh? What are we opening him up for?” asks Baekhyun, bumping his hip against Jongdae’s as he makes space for himself at the display. “And don’t I usually do the tinkering? My fingers are nimbler. You’re my numbers guy, Dae.”</p><p>“In case you’ve forgotten,” interjects Kyungsoo, unbuttoning his shirt, “Jongdae is the one that did all the work on my central nervous system; that’s what we’re updating. And please never call my program updates ‘tinkering,’ it’s unsettling.”</p><p>His face is doing the funny twisty thing it does when he doesn’t know if what he’s feeling can be considered emotion. It’s absolutely delightful. Baekhyun tosses a grin at him over his shoulder, laughing slightly.</p><p>“You just don’t want to admit my fingers are better,” says Baekhyun, holding his hands up and making wiggly motions that have Jongdae laughing incredulously and Kyungsoo letting out a sigh that rolls his shoulders just slightly. The program opens, and Jongdae walks back over, hands sufficiently sterilized. He reaches for gloves, which are almost all too big--Baekhyun really does do most of the mechanical work--but Kyungsoo stops him, patting his arm gently.</p><p>“No gloves,” he says, and Jongdae squints at him, already having taken his glasses off for the near-point work. “You sterilized your hands. The gloves are too long, anyway, I don’t want the latex to get stuck in places it shouldn’t be.”</p><p>Jongdae looks unconvinced. Kyungsoo certainly isn’t the type to pass off cleanliness, especially when it comes to keeping himself in proper working order. He looks at Baekhyun, who shrugs, eyeing Kyungsoo even though his back is turned. A few moments pass. Jongdae sets the gloves aside.</p><p>“I’ll be able to be a little more precise, I guess,” he says, brow still furrowed slightly, as he leans down and brushes a hand just below the hairs at the base of Kyungsoo’s neck.</p><p>“All good for me to open you up?” asks Baekhyun, dragging a window for Kyungsoo’s vital’s to the edge of the screen, just in case. Kyungsoo says ‘yes’ at the same time Jongdae nods, so Baekhyun lets the panel pop open slowly, taking a layer of Kyungsoo’s gel tissue with it. The area around the opening fades from a healthy tan to pale, iridescent blue, revealing an inner layer of filaments and muscle-like tissue. He’s incredibly gorgeous; definitely his and Jongdae’s magnum opus.</p><p>“Let me just,” Jongdae begins, eyeing the CNS core at the top of Kyungsoo’s spine behind all the motor filaments, “figure out how to keep some of that—” Baekhyun giggles; ‘that,’ “—out of my way, so I’m not reaching my hand directly into the most sensitive area of your body.”</p><p>Baekhyun can see Kyungsoo’s side profile as he winces slightly at that, if one could even call it a wince—a reaction Baekhyun hasn’t been able to categorize yet. Jongdae’s hands are resting on Kyungsoo’s upper shoulders, something he’s done for Baekhyun before, comfortable and familiar. Kyungsoo seems tense and unsettled.</p><p>Baekhyun leans to get a better view of Kyungsoo’s profile, crossing his arms and examining Kyungsoo carefully. His flesh doesn’t yet have a sweat response to internal stress, only to environmental factors, so it’s hard to tell what he’s feeling. It’s likely he and Jongdae will just have to wait it out, but he doubts Kyungsoo wouldn’t tell them if he was in pain.</p><p>“Right,” Kyungsoo croaks out, and Jongdae looks at him with even more concern.</p><p>“You sure you’re alright?” he asks, gently pushing aside the outer layer of nerve filaments before pausing to lean around and see if Kyungsoo is alright. Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo’s vitals as he clenches and unclenches his hands around the edge of the counter, knuckles white. </p><p>“I can hear your mechanical heart whirring from over here, Kyungja,” says Baekhyun playfully, concerned but light. He doesn’t get much of a response, only a weak glare. Seconds after Jongdae has left his CNS alone, Kyungsoo starts to relax, taking a slow, even breath.</p><p>“I’m quite alright,” he says, voice normal, almost forcibly casual. “Just keep going.”</p><p>“Clearly it isn’t fine,” begins Jongdae, taking his hands off Kyungsoo entirely, making to go look at his vitals. Kyungsoo catches his arm and keeps him in place.</p><p>“It is. I am just not, uh,” Kyungsoo stumbles, “used to it. Really, I’m fine.” </p><p>Baekhyun glances at the vitals, opens up the nerve receptor section. Pain receptors back to normal. Kyungsoo seems just fine, maybe just sensitive. Jongdae glances back at the screen, seems satisfied.</p><p>“Okay,” Jongdae says slowly, “but you have to let us know.”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and goes very still. “Of course,” he says, and seems firm enough. </p><p>Jongdae, even more carefully this time, works his fingers around the layers of filaments, and Baekhyun watches carefully as Kyungsoo tenses all over again.</p><p>“All good?” Jongdae asks, gentle. “I’ve just got to get to the dial on your CNS. Gotta be careful because there’s a bit of fluid in there.” He chuckles a little to himself, tries to diffuse the tension, keeps his hands steady. “You’re just a big battery, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Baekhyun listens to Kyungsoo take another few even inhales before responding. “Fine. Please don’t try your bedside manner on me right now. It won’t help.” There’s a bite to his voice, a frustrated edge that has Baekhyun wondering if they should just stop and figure it out before doing anything. If Kyungsoo is pulling weird martyr bullshit about his own system getting fixed up, Baekhyun won’t be held responsible for his actions.</p><p>Jongdae’s face scrunches up, confused, but he pushes a little further, seeing that the vitals don’t indicate any extreme levels of stress. He uses one hand to lightly brush aside outer filaments and the other to reach towards the CNS core, which glows blue between layers of tissue. He brushes a fingertip against its lower edge, looking for the small dial that will allow them to make minute software updates and increase joint nerve sensitivity, but immediately freezes when Kyungsoo lets out a small sound, immediately gripping the lab table with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.</p><p>Baekhyun glances again at the vitals before rushing over to squat in front of Kyungsoo, hands resting on the table at his sides, but not touching, just in case. </p><p>“Fuck, Kyungsoo, I’m sorry,” Jongdae rambles, eyes wide, gently extricating his fingers from the open panel and holding the sides Kyungsoo’s arms instead. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s back is hunched, and his breathing stutters unevenly; it’s not heavy—his lungs are too well-crafted to induce any sort of labored breathing—but the arrhythmicity could certainly be attributed to stress. </p><p>“I’m not in pain,” says Kyungsoo, looking flustered. Jongdae rubs circles with his thumbs into Kyungsoo’s biceps. “Keep going,” he says, a little more breathless, and looks away.</p><p>“I don’t know, Kyungsoo,” says Jongdae, and Baekhyun is about to agree when Kyungsoo reaches for Jongdae’s hand and holds it gently.</p><p>“I told you,” he says slowly, as if Jongdae is stupid, “I’m not in pain.”</p><p>Baekhyun blinks. Of fucking course. They’re both stupid. Basic human biology; nothing to do with unknown cyborg-y issues. The pleasure receptors probably showed up on the pain map display because of their use of a synthetic substrate. The substrate would react to the receptors in a way so similar that it could be indiscernible on a system not tailored to pick up on it.  Adrenaline would be released either way. </p><p>Jongdae is a bit slower on the uptake, watching in confusion as Baekhyun’s astonishment turns into devilish excitement in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, my love,” he says, gentle, a little bit deeper than he intends, “why don’t I distract you while Jongdae finishes up?” Kyungsoo knows it’s a question, knows what he’s asking. Purely in terms of data, Kyungsoo probably knows leaps and bounds more about it than Baekhyun does. He eyes him warily, gaze dark and warm and strikingly human.</p><p>“Baekhyun, shouldn’t you be monitoring? I feel like now is not the best time. Maybe if we had another tech,” says Jongdae, a bit frantic.</p><p>“Alright,” says Kyungsoo, leaning backwards to make room for Baekhyun as he climbs onto his lap.</p><p>“Oh,” says Jongdae, “So it’s like that, then.” Baekhyun grins rests his knees on the table on either side of Kyungsoo’s waist, straddling him. Kyungsoo’s thighs are warm against his own.</p><p>“This is comfortable,” he says, entirely honest, running his hands down Kyungsoo’s bare torso, feather-light. The muscles in Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach flex and shift as he moves, and Baekhyun finds it unbearably hot. He leans down, breath against Kyungsoo’s ear, down the side of his neck, mouthing at the underside of his jaw and trailing up to his bottom lip.</p><p>Jongdae has moved his hands back to the opening for Kyungsoo’s CNS, thumbing at the edge gently, a cat-like grin curling at his mouth. Kyungsoo shifts, mouth twisting, eyebrows drawn together as he makes a gentle humming sound, the quiet pump of his heart eerily inhuman and absolutely incredible. A little more space opens up for Baekhyun to shift forward, and Kyungsoo leans back, steadied by Jongdae’s hand at the base of his spine and Baekhyun’s hands at his waist.</p><p>“I thought you were almost done, Jongdae,” breathes Kyungsoo, cheek against Baekhyun’s nose, a nearly imperceptible lilting humor to his tone. He gives a gentle, fond huff. “If the core weren’t located in such an inconvenient place, this would be much more efficient.” Baekhyun laughs at that, breath hot against Kyungsoo’s skin, and presses slow kisses into Kyungsoo’s mouth, tongue flicking over his upper lip.</p><p>“Fortunately for all of us,” says Jongdae, twisting fingers between the CNS core and its associated filaments, “it is not, and I can take my time.” He bends down to kiss the edges of Kyungsoo’s open panel, trailing his lips over the nape of his neck and shoulders. </p><p>Baekhyun lets his hands trail over the expanse of Kyungsoo’s torso, almost exploratory, feels the way he shudders at Jongdae’s hands on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Remember when you said you regretted asking for a physical body?” Baekhyun teases, lips barely ever a centimeter away from Kyungsoo’s skin. It had been a couple weeks after getting used to calibrating and re-calibrating, programming and tinkering, and Kyungsoo was as wrung out as artificial intelligence could be, bothering Jongdae and Baekhyun (both equally distressed) about returning to the disembodied voice state. It has been passing, at least, and they’re working on some tech that will allow for an easier switch between forms. </p><p>“You talk too much, Baekhyun,” says Kyungsoo. His fingers run along Baekhyun’s shoulder and jaw, easy, familiar. Baekhyun lets Kyungsoo press his lips against the mole on his upper lip, smiling as widely as he can with his lips pressed together. Beneath Kyungsoo’s arm, he interlaces his fingers with Jongdae’s, steady.</p><p>They’ve just settled comfortably when Jongdae shifts slightly, causing Kyungsoo to jerk, writhing between them. His eyes are lidded, sometimes squeezed shut, mouth open and soft. Jongdae makes a distressed noise.</p><p>“Let me just,” Jongdae says, concentrating, “make sure I don’t fuck this up.” He moves again, and Kyungsoo arches, trembling slightly. The outer flesh color projections start to flicker, and individual panels become visible, lines between each appearing in waves. Baekhyun runs his fingers along them, watches with fascination as Kyungsoo’s gel tissue goes translucent to reveal wires and plates underneath. </p><p>“Jongdae,” says Kyungsoo, “you better not stop now.” It would almost be commanding if he didn’t sound so wrecked. Jongdae gets back to work, quickly and cautiously shifting the dial into place, gentle as his bare fingers sweep against Kyungsoo’s synthetic nerve endings. He’s a stuttering, writhing mess beneath Baekhyun, whose lips are everywhere over Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulders, unrelenting. Baekhyun memorizes the lines of his hips and chest as they heave, the dark glaze over his eyes. Thinks about how much there is yet to be known about him, this creature of their own creation. Kyungsoo twitches, flickering once, twice, and then goes limp and soft against Jongdae, who gently pushes the disturbed filaments back into place and lets the panel close with a soft whir.</p><p>Baekhyun murmurs nonsense praises against Kyungsoo’s chest and presses the three of them together until he doesn’t know whose limbs are whose. It’s comfortable and warm. Kyungsoo’s systems whir softer and softer until they can barely be heard at all. </p><p>Baekhyun’s unbearably hard, straining against the soft fabric of his sweats, but they’re in the lab, and it would be messy, so that’s a problem for later (in the shower, possibly with Jongdae). For now, he’s content to cuddle up their Kyungsoo and waste the rest of the afternoon away in the lab, even though Jongdae might make them get up and shut everything down so they don’t end up distracting themselves further. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem opposed, lips all over Baekhyun’s face and eventually Jongdae’s, too, until they’re all laughing. Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo with soft, crinkly eyes and Baekhyun knows that he won’t be making it to his rehearsal for next week’s charity event tonight.</p><p>“No clean-up necessary, huh, Kyungsoo?” says Jongdae, and Baekhyun grins at the way Kyungsoo’s lips turn down in a flustered almost-smile, holding his cheeks and smacking wet kisses to the edges of his mouth.</p><p>“To be fair,” Kyungsoo begins, pushing at Baekhyun’s chest half-heartedly and shooting Jongdae an embarrassed grin, “I wasn’t even sure that was possible.”</p><p>“Hmm,” says Baekhyun, nuzzling slightly into Kyungsoo’s neck, “I’m glad it is.”</p><p>“You’re such a puppy,” Jongdae sighs, running one hand through Baekhyun’s hair and the other over Kyungsoo’s neck one more time before moving back towards the display. “Huh. Getting to the CNS core directly really did speed up the software modification process. We’re already at 60 percent. Time to get those ring oscillators some better action.”</p><p>“Better action indeed,” says Kyungsoo dryly. </p><p>“He thinks he’s funny,” Baekhyun says, climbing off him just enough to let him put his shirt back on. Jongdae just laughs at him. “Learning colloquialisms just makes him more of a demon.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” laughs Jongdae, moving Kyungsoo over to his charging port. “You’ve got low battery and Baekhyun and I need to, uh,” he coughs. “Clean up.”</p><p>Kyungsoo slides off the table, shirt mostly buttoned and looking not particularly unkempt, and eyes Baekhyun before running a hand down his front and cupping his dick through his sweats. </p><p>“I see,” he says, face almost emotionless, but Baekhyun and Jongdae are getting good at reading him. Baekhyun is torn between indignation and anticipation. “Maybe next time, then,” he says, before kissing them both gently on the temple. He moves towards the charging station, then, saying, “I’ll shut everything down before I power off for a bit. Have fun.”</p><p>“Next time,” Baekhyun croaks out alongside Jongdae’s polite ‘thanks,’ and lets himself be dragged out of the lab and downstairs for a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>